1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving apparatus, and in particular to control for changing a channel which is to be received.
2. Related Background Art
Currently, in the BS digital television broadcast, data broadcast is performed in addition to the ordinary television broadcast. According to the data broadcast, it is also possible to transmit texts, image information, or the like, which are required for program guides, shopping catalogues, electric books, electric albums, or the like, together with conventional television programs such as movies or dramas which are composed of pictures and voices.
Further, in addition to displaying the information according to the data broadcast on a television display screen, there has also been proposed a data broadcast application which allows a user to effectively utilize shopping catalogues, electric books, and electric albums by storing data broadcast contents in a television receiver or printing the same.
In the digital broadcast, data of plural channels (programs) is multiplexed on one transport stream (hereinafter referred to as TS) to be transmitted. In a receiver, a TS including data of a desired channel is selected out of a large number of TSs.
Therefore, while a television receiver is receiving a data broadcast channel included in a certain TS to store data broadcast contents thereof, if a user tries to change the channel to a channel included in a different TS, the user cannot help giving up downloading of data broadcast data which is now being downloaded.